Just Another Saturday Night
by Clomandrae
Summary: Just another saturday night becomes anything but when Olivia is forced to go to a fancy work event and ends up going home with a beautiful blonde... A/O


**Title:** **Just Another Saturday Night**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not us. T_T

**Rating: MA +**

**AN:** For the Redhead and Rae's mistress.

...

Olivia didn't know how much more she could take. Whether it was the fact that she and Alex were secretly sleeping together and no one knew about it, or whether it was the fact that Alex was mere metres away, clad in the skimpiest little black number that could still be called 'classy' and not 'tacky', she didn't know. What the detective did know, was that just watching those long legs from across the room had her revved up, and that the occasional glance in her direction, that could be almost interpreted as random eye motions across the crowd, were making her wet.

Alex hadn't even talked to her yet this evening.

Work functions. You couldn't get aroused at work functions.

But damn if Olivia already was.

As hard as she tried, the detective just couldn't tear her eyes away from Alex's ass, which swayed slightly as she shifted her weight in her indecently high heels, laughing at something one of her male colleagues had just said. Olivia instantly hated him, despite the fact that she didn't know his name or his job. All she knew was that he was monopolizing Alex's time when Olivia so desperately wanted to be close to her. Of course, getting close to Alex might lead to other things - things that were probably inappropriate for a public location. Still, she couldn't help watching with envy and growing lust.

Things would be simpler if it was only lust that Olivia felt, but her feelings didn't stop there. Despite her best efforts, she was getting emotionally attached. She had no claim on Alex aside from the secret, frantic hours they spent in each other's arms, but she wished that she did. She wanted to be the one Alex spent almost all of her time with. She wanted to be the one that the blonde attorney came to when she was happy, sad, excited, or angry. And she especially wanted to be the one that Alex came to if Alex happened to be horny.

Olivia took in a sharp breath as Alex moved again, turning her body slightly so that she could see Olivia over her shoulder. For a moment, their eyes met. Time froze. Then, she winked.

Olivia held in her silent groan, that was really almost a moan, as the blonde's attention turned back to her Justice Department colleagues.

"Cabot looks hot tonight in that little number," Elliot grunted over her shoulder. He had, naturally, found the hors d'oeuvres, and was now munching on something that looked suspiciously like goats cheese balanced on a pickled onion. It could possibly have been mistaken for something more unspeakable, but Olivia didn't want to go there. Olivia couldn't help smile a little as he tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, his bowtie clearly annoying him.

They had both been surprised when Captain Cragen had handed them their annual DOJ ball invitations. Usually only big cheeses were invited to things like these. Olivia could only imagine that Alex had been responsible, at least in part, for their invites. So the detective may have gone more to town that usual when dressing. She might have bought a dress that flaunted her assets just a bit better than the slightly more refined dress in her closet. She may have even bought it. She may have even had her hair done.

What she hadn't seen, though, was the response she wanted from Alex. She wanted Alex to be speechless. She wanted the blonde to be completely taken aback by her appearance. She hadn't wanted Alex to display her usual cool composure.

She wanted Alex to want her.

Like she wanted Alex.

"Stop munching in my ear, Elliot, it's annoying." She moved away from the pickled onion smell. "And don't eyeball Alex like that, you're married."

"I can still look," he protested.

"Way to keep it classy, partner," she said, unable to hide her frown. Her eyes flicked back to Alex, and suddenly, she was unable to tear them away again. Of course, Elliot noticed.

"Hey, how come you can look and I can't?"

"I was admiring her dress," Olivia lied, but even she was unconvinced.

Elliot snorted. "Sure you were," he said. "Maybe you should go over and talk to her?"

Olivia desperately wanted to do just that and more, but she wasn't sure. She was also slightly worried that Elliot had picked up on her attraction to Alex Cabot, but not surprised. They had worked together for a long time, after all. Still, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. "Maybe I'll wait until she comes over to say hi to us," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, looks like you won't have to wait long." Alex was apparently finished exchanging pleasantries with the gentleman colleague that Olivia had fantasized about strangling, and she was headed their way. The detective's brown eyes grew very large, but she tried to keep her heart rate down. With her blonde hair loose and free, that black dress clinging to her in ways that were almost indecent, Alex was a vision.

"Christ," Olivia blurted out, almost choking on her tongue.

"Olivia, Elliot," the ADA said with a charming smile, "you came."

"We were hardly going to ignore an invite like this Cabot," Elliot replied. It was probably a good thing he was replying, since Olivia was fairly sure she'd swallowed her own tongue. Now that Alex was close, the detective could see just how well the dress on the blonde accentuated her curves, and showed just the merest hint of cleavage. It was enough cleavage to send the brunette into a mental tailspin.

Dammit, that hadn't been the plan. Her plan had been to make Alex feel this way. Dammit.

"You look great," she managed to stammer out, pleased that the sentence came out far more measured and even than she'd thought it would.

Alex looked a little put out. "Just great? Damn, I was going for something more than great."

"Eh, forgive my partner, she's never been brilliant with compliments."

For that sin, Olivia elbowed Elliot as he looked around for more food. "Why don't you go chase a cocktail wiener."

"This is a classy function Liv, I don't think they do frankfurts."

"There's caviar on the table over there though," Alex pointed out helpfully. "And other things."

"Ooh!" It was enough to distract the food-oriented gentleman, and he scampered off to find more appetizers.

Olivia took a deep breath and turned all one hundred percent of her attention to the lover she wanted more than anything to appeal to. "I meant it, Alex," she said softly once Elliot was out of earshot. "You look... stunning tonight."

The prosecutor graced Olivia with one of her rare smiles, and her heart stuttered, skipping a beat. This wasn't the pleasant but merely polite smile that Alex had given to the other guests at the party. It was a personal, intimate smile that was reserved only for Olivia, and she couldn't help but respond. "Why thank you," the blonde murmured, looking almost shy for a moment before recovering her composure. "How long have you been here? I'm almost finished paying my dues..."

"Long enough," Olivia hurriedly assured her. If the way that Alex's eyes kept drifting down towards the scooping, v-shaped neckline of her dress were any indication, she might be interested in some private, after-party socialization. She wasn't a detective for nothing.

Alex confirmed her suspicions a moment later. "How do you feel about coming over to my place for a nightcap?"

Olivia tried to shove her hands in her pockets, feeling nervous and a little self-conscious, but she realized that her dress didn't have them, so she reached forward in a daring move to brush Alex's inner wrist with the tips of her fingers. She smiled when the attorney's eyes widened, pupils dilating at the soft touch. And if Olivia was not mistaken, were those the outlines of hardening nipples against the fabric of her dress? Feeling more confident, Olivia was more than willing to take Alex up on her offer. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she said.

"Do you need to say goodbye to your partner?" Alex asked, turning to glance at Elliot, who was happily filling a plate at the buffet table. Feeling their eyes on him, he turned for a moment, caught Olivia's eye, and - noticing her proximity to Cabot - nodded his head once.

"No, we're fine." Olivia wasn't sure how she felt about Elliot's suspicions, but she decided that she didn't have to explain anything to him, and if he was willing to let her bail on him and spend time with Alex, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, in that case, let me get my coat from the cloak room and we can head out."

"I'll come with you."

"I think you should wait a minute or two," Alex disagreed.

For a second, Olivia felt her heart almost stop in her chest. She was utterly confused by the statement. It wasn't like Alex had rejected her, she had only made a suggestion that made no sense to the detective, but the confusion, marred with her arousal, was enough to frighten her.

"If you follow me to the cloak room, in that dress, looking that unbelievably sexy," Alex husked, "I cannot promise you'll leave the cloakroom un-disheveled."

It was as though someone had sucked all the oxygen from the room as the brunette watched her lover walk away, the very subtlest of a sashay in her step. It actually took her a moment or two before she managed to get herself together, and by the time she retrieved her own coat and purse and made it out the door, Alex had already hailed a cab.

The blonde held open the door. "You coming?"

"Oh, so very close," Olivia muttered under her breath, stepping into the cab.

As Olivia got herself situated in the cab, she felt Alex shift beside her, scooting closer and resting her hand on Olivia's thigh while she gave the driver her address. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away. That was a relief - Olivia was worried that if Alex didn't remove her hand, she would take her right there in the back of the taxi. That definitely wouldn't be good for either of their careers, although the driver might enjoy the show. Somehow, she managed to stay still and keep her hands to herself, purposely turning to look out of the window so that she wouldn't be tormented by the sight of the beautiful woman sitting so incredibly close to her, close enough for Olivia to feel the warmth of her body.

The ride was mostly silent, with each woman trapped in her own thoughts. Olivia couldn't keep images of Alex from filling her head. Alex naked, Alex screaming, Alex writhing beneath her in tormented ecstasy... She hoped that she could make those waking dreams become a reality very soon. She hoped that Alex was having similar thoughts about her... if the way that the lawyer had scoped her dress a few minutes earlier and the way she was cuddled against her side now were any indication, Olivia wasn't alone in her desires.

What seemed like moments later, they arrived at the sidewalk outside of Alex's building, and Olivia graciously held the door and allowed Alex to step out of the cab. The blonde reached into her purse, handing the cabbie his fare, and then led the detective inside. Their arms brushed as Alex walked with her to the elevator, and Olivia felt her heart rate speed up again. Being close to Alex always did that to her.

"You didn't really ask me back for a nightcap, did you?" Olivia whispered, hovering inches away from her face and gazing deeply into Alex's eyes. For a moment, Alex leaned in, and Olivia thought that she was going to answer the question with a kiss... but she pulled away at the last moment.

"Well, that depends."

Olivia swallowed. "On what?"

"On exactly how you wanted to cap tonight off."

A million and one thoughts of exactly what they could do raced through Olivia's head, only to be interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator arriving, doors opening, and Alex stepping through with a cheeky grin. Because there was only one way to describe the look on Alex's face, and that was cheeky. The brunette grinned back, and stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know, Counselor, it's your apartment. You'll have to tell me what's available."

"Hmm..." Olivia glanced sideways, watching a perfect lower lip become gently worried between perfect teeth. "I'm sure I can think of something to keep you entertained, detective." Alex leaned to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"Oh?"

"You don't happen to keep your handcuffs in that purse, do you?"

Whatever Olivia's response was to be, the elevator doors opening on Alex's floor cut it off.

Jesus Christ, this woman was going to kill her with just words.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Olivia stumbled after Alex through the door to her apartment, her legs weak with desire. It seemed to take eons for the blonde to find her keys in her little black purse, and Olivia was moments away from trapping her against the wall and kissing her senseless in the middle of the hallway. Finally, the door clicked open, and Alex stepped inside. Olivia was only a step behind her. As soon as they were in private, the detective pinned her willing captive against the door and brought their lips together in their first kiss of the evening. It was long, passionate, and filled with promise. Desire radiated from both of them in waves as they melted in to each other.

Alex sighed into the warm mouth slanted over hers, giving herself over, and Olivia's hands stroked her hips, feeling her curves through the soft material of her dress. But it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"God... I need to feel..."

"More," Alex agreed, wondering how fast they could get rid of the barriers between them. Before, Alex's outfit had been an arousing, eye-catching ensemble for her to take delight in, but now it was just in Olivia's way. Both of them pulled apart, dipping back in for kisses whenever they could as they kicked off their shoes and frantically started undressing each other, not caring that they were still in the entryway. Alex fumbled with the zipper on the back of Olivia's dress as the brunette tried to pull Alex's over her head, since it didn't have one. They were a tangle of limbs and warm skin, hands searching, trying to take in everything at once.

By the time they were down to their underwear, Olivia decided she couldn't take any more. Pushing Alex back up against the door, she reached down beneath a silky, loose slip of ivory blue, one that made her mouth dry, she found Alex's warm, soft thighs.

"God, your legs, Alex," she muttered against the column of an elegant throat.

She felt a chuckle rumble out. "My legs? How about your hands, Liv? They should be classified as weapons."

Olivia leg her tongue slip out to taste the juncture of her lover's neck, feeling a frantic pulse. Unable to help herself, she bit down gently. She was rewarded with a "Christ."

"I won't hurt you with them," the brunette promised, scraping her nails up those long, white thighs and shuddering with need.

"What if I ask you to?" The blonde responded, her fingers tightening in Olivia's hair as another scrape of her teeth made her neck feel intensely sensitive.

Olivia felt her hips surge forward at those words, seeking contact against Alex's hipbone. She would never really hurt Alex, but the thought of marking her, claiming her, possessing her - maybe just a little roughly... that was a huge turn-on. Unable to hold back, she slipped her hand beneath the damp fabric of her lover's underwear and into an ocean of wetness. "Whatever you want, Alex. Whatever you need. Anything." Because Olivia knew she could never deny Alex.

The lawyer let out a soft, startled cry as Olivia's fingertips swirled around her opening, stimulating the soft tissue there and driving her wild with desire. "Oh, Liv - please," she panted, breathing harshly against the detective's ear. She wanted Olivia's mouth and teeth back on her - anywhere - and her fingers thrusting inside, as deep as possible.

"What, baby?"

"Fuck me..."

Olivia couldn't possibly say no to that.

She slid two fingers inside of the blonde hard and fast, stretching her, groaning as she was enveloped by burning, slick heat. Oh God. Her brain was overloaded. Alex. God, Alex. So soft. Tight. Clinging warmth.

Alex was equally needy, if not more so. She wrapped one knee around Olivia's waist, pulling her closer and burying her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. "More. God, more..." she groaned, trying to pull Olivia deeper inside of her.

"Alex," the brunette moaned. "You feel so good, so damn good."

"Harder," the reply came. "Oh god, Liv, please."

Alex, Alex pleading, begging, it was incredible. Unable to stop herself, Olivia disengaged the blonde's leg and sank to her knees. When her fingers slid out of the hot, tight warmth in which they were surrounded, she heard the moan of disappointment above her head and understood. But she was too busy pulling off Alex's panties, watching damp curls free themselves. She moved her fingers up, spreading swollen outer lips and sighing with pleasure at the hot, pulsing centre that was in front of her.

Hands, fingers, tightened in her hair.

"Oh god, Olivia, please!"

Leaning forward, the brunette ran her tongue through heated, wet flesh all the way up to a straining tip that cried out to be sucked. She felt the blonde's legs tremble next to her.

"Liv..."

Slipping two fingers up, she paused at the entrance that was begging to be taken. She smiled, staring up at Alex's wanting, flushed face. "What do you want, baby?"

"Take me with your fingers, and use your mouth on my clit..."

Olivia gasped at receiving such explicit instructions, but she hurried to obey them, taking the hard point of flesh between her lips and lashing with her tongue as her fingers slid roughly inside of Alex, curling forward to hit the well-learned sensitive spot that made the attorney keen with pleasure. She would have smiled if her mouth wasn't busy, pleased by the strangled sob that she had coaxed from the usually cool and collected lawyer.

"Oh, please... just keep - doing - that..." Alex stammered. It felt so good that she felt tears building behind her eyes, which were wide open and staring down at the beautiful woman between her legs.

Olivia sighed in pleasure and squeezed her legs tight, trying to suppress her own need as she concentrated on pleasing the gorgeous woman before her, wanting to make Alex lose control completely.

It only took a few knowing strokes of her hand and tongue. "Liv, I can't..."

"Can't what, baby?" Olivia murmured, releasing the twitching bundle of nerves that she had trapped between her lips for a moment.

"Can't stop," Alex gasped. "I - I'm gonna..."

Delighted at the fact that she could feel Alex starting to tremble around her fingers, Olivia leaned forwards and latched her lips on to the lawyer's throbbing clit.

"Yesss," she heard Alex hiss as her hips began to jerk.

Thrusting as deeply as she possibly could, Olivia let her tongue lave over and over and over until she heard an almost ear-splitting scream. Alex clamped down around her fingers so tightly that it almost hurt, hips thrusting up against her. It took all her skill to keep her tongue in place, but Olivia managed to keep moving until she felt Alex begin to come down from her climax.

Fingers released her hair, and it was only then that the brunette realized her lover's grip had bordered on painful.

She liked the burn. She liked the feeling of Alex taking what she wanted.

Previously, their sex, while incredibly hot and intense, had been what Olivia would have called 'vanilla'. The idea of making it a bit rougher, a bit more risqué, gave her a new flood of wetness. It joined the pool that making Alex come had created and forced Olivia into a standing position.

"Come to my room with me."

"And what do you want to do there?" Olivia asked, helping to support Alex, who was wobbling a little unsteadily after her fast, hard climax.

"I'm going to pay you back for that amazing orgasm..." Alex whispered seductively, rubbing her body against Olivia's. The detective was still clad in a black, lacy underwear set to match her dress, and Alex knew that when she stripped them off, it would be better than unwrapping a present on Christmas. "I - I didn't think it was possible to come so fast..." She hoped that Olivia wasn't disappointed, but decided that she would repay the favor several times.

Sensing Alex's unease, Olivia kissed her neck and started guiding her towards the bedroom. Seeing Alex let go like that had almost been enough to push her over the edge as well. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from," the detective teased.

It took them several minutes to make their way to Alex's bedroom, because both of them kept getting distracted and falling against convenient surfaces - the couch, a wall, the bathroom door... they couldn't seem to stop kissing or touching each other, wanting to be in constant contact. "Stop that," Olivia protested as Alex bent her head to trace a nipple with her tongue. She had pulled the right cup of Olivia's bra down and was happily feasting on the hardened tip of her breast, scraping with her teeth, lashing with her tongue, and sucking deeply. "The bed's only... right over... there..."

"Mmm, but you're right here," Alex vibrated against the already straining nipple in her mouth.

"Al-ex," the brunette panted. "I can't... can't stand much... Oh God."

How could she be so close? How could she be this near orgasm without Alex having touched her any more intimately?

"I want my hands on you."

Olivia wanted that too. She pushed her hands down to her hips and shimmied out of her underwear, hoping it would give the lawyer a clue as to what she wanted. When Alex's hands found the same hips and started walking her backwards towards the bed, Olivia held back a hungry moan.

"I want you," the blonde whispered, her hands coming around to cup soft but pliant buttocks.

Olivia panted her reply. "You have me. Take what you want from me."

Eager to feel all of Olivia, Alex pushed the detective back until her calves hit the side of the bed. Not even bothering to turn her so that they were facing the right way, she climbed on top of the trembling brunette and claimed her lips in a fierce, demanding kiss. Olivia gasped sharply, then moaned, letting her body melt into a warm puddle as Alex tore off her bra, removing it completely this time before bending her head to resume her earlier task. Meanwhile, one of her hands slid over Olivia's abdomen, trailing up and down, up and down...

"Don't tease," Olivia begged. Alex might have been temporarily satisfied by her orgasm against the door, but Olivia was still hot and bothered, and she couldn't handle any more of this torture.

Fortunately for her, Alex couldn't hold out any longer, either. She reached between Olivia's legs and pushed inside without preamble, nipping the side of one breast as she felt her lover's inner walls clutch desperately at her fingers, trying to pull them deeper inside. "Mm, you're _so _wet," Alex murmured, kissing up to Olivia's collarbone and sucking the skin there hard enough to leave a mark. "Is this all for me?" Her fingers played through Olivia's slick folds, letting the detective know what she was referring to.

"That's... what... making you come does to me," Olivia forced out between gritted teeth, hissing in pleasure as Alex's fingers pulled back out, leaving her empty. "Inside again... please..."

"You like it when I'm inside you?" Alex said in a low tone, almost teasingly.

"Oh God... yes." It was so hard for the brunette to reply when just fingertips were inside her entrance, stretching and burning, causing ripples of sensation, but not thrusting in. "Fuck, Alex... please..."

There were not many people Olivia would beg to, or many things she'd beg for.

"In good time, baby. All in good time."

"Damn..." the detective panted, thrusting her hips. "Fuck... fill me, please, please fill me."

She felt and heard Alex's low moan simultaneously, and then echoed it with her own as two fingers plunged in, filling her to the hilt. Obviously, being inside of Olivia felt just as good to Alex as it did to the detective. They both shuddered, savoring their joining, but it didn't take long for Alex to start moving, drawing her fingers out and pushing back in at a slow rhythm - slower than Olivia wanted. Olivia wanted to beg again, but she was beyond words. She could only let out a soft, choked sob. Before, she had definitely been the one in charge, but now Alex was swiftly and surely driving her towards insanity.

Taking pity on her lover, Alex decided not to make Olivia beg for it any more. After all, she had asked so nicely already...

She settled her thumb in place over the straining bundle of nerves that was waiting for her touch. Olivia gasped, then let out another low moan. Alex reveled in the sounds, in the way Olivia's soft inner walls clung to her fingers, fluttering wildly with each pass of her thumb. "That's it, love..." Alex murmured, releasing the nipple of Olivia's right breast and kissing back up to her chin, finally settling over her lips. "You feel so good."

Olivia's body froze, her eyes widening. Love? Perhaps it was just bedroom talk, but what if Alex meant it? Even though they had done this before, love confessions had never been a part of it. Olivia was still unsure where she stood with the beautiful attorney, but maybe – maybe there was a chance Alex felt the same way... but she couldn't find the words to ask, not now. All she could do was struggle for air as Alex worked her into a frenzy with her very talented touch.

Olivia's mouth opened, gasping. She could feel her orgasm coming towards her like a freight train, and yet, it wasn't there yet. It was like she was reaching for it, pleasure pulsing through every inch of her body, but it wasn't quite there.

"Alex," she whimpered. "Oh god baby."

The blonde was leaning over her now, lips making trails up her neck to her ear. "Do you have any idea how good you feel."

"I... can't... I need... Oh fuck... I..."

Olivia could feel the blonde move just a bit faster, her thumb circling just a bit quicker. The train came closer, but still hadn't arrived. How could she not have come already? The build up was enormous, and suddenly the detective was a little afraid that when she came, it might be so intense it would kill her.

"It's okay, baby, I've got more for you," the hot, insistent whisper came in her ear.

When a third finger stretched her to the point of ache, filled her so far she thought she could feel nothing but Alex, and a thumb played her like a finely tuned instrument, Olivia could take no more. She lifted her hips off the bed and slammed them down so that Alex's hand was thrust deeply inside. Glorying in the twinge of pain, she came apart. Olivia's pelvis jerked, back arching, mouth open in a silent scream as she lost herself in a series of violent pulses. Her body froze, shivering and locking up tight before relaxing and melting into the mattress. The detective let out a low groan, still twitching with aftershocks around Alex's embedded fingers.

Alex carefully stroked her lover down from her high, careful not to end the touch or the movement suddenly. "Mmm," she purred, suckling on a tasty patch of skin behind Olivia's ear. "You are so incredibly sexy when you come for me." The prosecutor was still on a temporary high from her newfound power, and she enjoyed the occasional shivers of Olivia's tight inner walls. Her orgasm just seemed to keep going and going, and Alex could still feel the power of her aftershocks as they gripped her fingers.

Olivia suddenly realized that her eyes were squeezed shut, and she opened them tentatively, staring down at Alex's blonde hair and smiling until her stretched cheeks started to hurt. She wanted to tell Alex how wonderful she felt, but couldn't seem to remember how to talk. Finally, she forced a few words up from her dry throat. "Amazing... You're amazing."

The lawyer laughed, slowly withdrawing her fingers and kissing Olivia's cheek when she groaned in protest. "Why thank you, Detective... I happen to think you're pretty amazing, too. But I hope we're not done yet."

Staring up at the self-satisfied, quite confident blue eyes of her lover, Olivia felt another twinge of pleasure run through her.

"I don't think we're done," Olivia grinned. "I don't think we're going to be done for quite some time yet."

It took her a few moments to realize that her sentence could mean more than one thing. She blushed slightly. She knew she wanted more with Alex. She knew she wanted Friday nights cuddling on the couch, and walks through the autumn parks. Hell, she wanted to go antique shopping with the blonde. Right now, though, she wasn't sure what Alex wanted except more orgasms. She knew Alex wanted those.

She was also pretty sure she could follow through on that.

Olivia was pleased with the yelp that came when she flipped the blonde over and straddled her, holding perfect white wrists down on the bed.

Leaning down, she growled, "you have no idea how much I wish I had a strap-on right now."

A soft blush colored Alex's pale cheeks, obvious even in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. "Your wish is my command," she murmured, using her hands to stroke the smooth muscles of Olivia's shoulders. "Check the nightstand. Brand new, unopened. I was hoping I'd get a chance to ask you over this week..."

Olivia was flattered and also a little excited that Alex had bought something like that with her in mind, and she would probably tell her so at some point, but right now, she had a promise to fulfill. Reluctantly climbing off Alex, she tried to maintain contact by stroking the attorney's arm and shoulder with her left hand as her right reached over towards the nightstand, opening the drawer and instantly feeling the thin box. Her lips curled into a smile. Oh yeah, Alex was going to pay for the torture she had just put Olivia through...

Alex watched as Olivia tore open the wrapping, looking a little like a kid at Christmas as she opened the packaging, tossed away the instructions - who needed those, anyway? - and reached in to hold up her prize. She turned to Alex, raising one eyebrow. "Red?"

This time, the lawyer's blush was defensive instead of slightly shy. "Yes, red," she said, standing by her choice and folding her arms over her naked breasts. But she couldn't really be cross with Olivia, even when the detective was teasing her.

"Hmm... I like it," Olivia said, tossing the toy onto the bed beside them and diving in for another kiss. Alex was a much more interesting toy to play with for the moment, anyway. Taking those slender white wrists in one hand, she pushed them back on the bed above Alex's head and grinned down.

"God, you're sexy."

"Mmm," Alex moaned, thrusting her hips up and closing her eyes. "I like it when you take control."

Fuck, so did Olivia. Leaning down, she let her lips trail over the long expanse of her lover's neck. When she got to the pulse point, she bit down gently and then soothed with her tongue, loving the way it made the blonde shiver. Her mouth continued trailing, and she had to let go of Alex's wrists. It was worth it to taste the smooth alabaster skin of one breast. When her mouth found the point of a nipple, sucking it in, she grinned slightly at the moan of pleasure that came from above.

Olivia was conflicted. She wanted to take her time, but the way Alex was pushing her hips up into Olivia's stomach clearly demonstrated that she was ready and wanting. Still holding Alex's arms in place, although not at the wrists, she kissed her way across the blonde's chest and to the hard point of her other breast, grazing it with her teeth. Alex was equally conflicted. She wanted to tell Olivia to stop with the foreplay already and just take her, but the detective was clearly in control right now. The way she had Alex's body pinned to the mattress was clear proof of that. And so she just let out a small sob and tilted her pelvis up, trying to find some purchase on Olivia's body to rub against.

"Liv," Alex whispered. It was all she could bring herself to say, but she knew that Olivia would be able to tell what she wanted. Olivia always knew.

Struck with the sudden urge to mark her territory, Olivia started sucking on Alex's collarbone, intent on leaving an obvious mark there. Alex might need to use some make-up on it for work, but it would still be there, a reminder of this night and what they had done. Olivia knew that whenever Alex left marks on her, she enjoyed looking at them and remembering. When she used her teeth again, Alex flinched slightly at the dull pain before melting completely, relaxing in Olivia's arms and surrendering.

Seeing that Alex was more than ready, Olivia let go of one wrist and reached blindly beside them until her fingers grazed over cool silicone. She grabbed the strap-on she had temporarily abandoned.

Normally she would have stopped, found some lube, made sure they were both good and wet, but she knew that if Alex were to flip her over and take her now, that she had enough moisture to take almost anything. Holding the strap on in one hand, she let her other drift down Alex's body, finding her centre and stroking. She loved the way it made the blonde bite her lip, whimper, and thrust while her wrists still stayed on the bed of their own accord. Reaching down, she nudged long thighs apart, smiling when they opened for her.

She loved that Alex wanted her.

Kneeling between her lover's legs, Olivia spread her own slightly, and slid the smaller end of the strapless strap on that Alex had bought into her own centre. She bit back a moan as the bulb slipped past her entrance and stayed there. Leaning over, she took Alex's lips in a kiss that was almost scalding in its intensity, and brought the tip of the not inconsiderably sized toy to the blonde's entrance.

"Open your eyes, Alex, I want to see you."

Alex obeyed, opening her eyes and gazing up into Olivia's beautiful face, and the detective shivered when she realized that they were clouded with lust. She continued to tease, circling Alex's entrance with the head of the strap-on, occasionally pressing lightly, but not thrusting in. Not yet. Oh God. Olivia was driving her absolutely crazy. She knew that she couldn't take much more of this. She didn't want to come right out and demand for Olivia to stop stalling, but she did have one weapon left at her disposal.

"You feel amazing, Liv, but you would feel even more amazing inside of me," she cooed, pressing a kiss to the ball of her detective's shoulder. "Filling me... stretching me... taking me..." She punctuated every other word with another soft kiss, trailing her way up Olivia's neck. "Fucking me... Hard. Deep. Until I come around you, all over you..." She nuzzled Olivia's cheek, smiling in satisfaction as Olivia's hips jerked, obviously getting the message. Olivia's breathing sped up, and she was listening intently. "And then - then, you come inside me..."

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Alex had played dirty, but she couldn't deny that she loved it. Besides, she had been thinking the exact same thing. She thrust forward, pushing the toy inside of Alex with one smooth stroke, burying it as deep as it would go.

"Christ!" Alex yelled, her hips slamming up to meet the invasion of Olivia, legs coming up to grip the detective's hips as she played for as much depth as she could. "Oh God, Liv..."

Olivia groaned. She could feel her lover's wetness against her, feel the pull of the piece inside her, feel Alex gripping her with smooth, twitching inside muscles as she began to stroke.

She loved the way that the blonde's hands twisted the bed covers as her head was thrown back, responding to each thrust with a moan, hips canting upwards. Olivia couldn't help but revel in their primal meeting, the squeak of the bed as her less than gentle thrusts pushed Alex towards a climax that was going to shatter them both.

And yet, she didn't want to get there yet. She wanted this to last longer, to be even more intense, if that were possible. So she slowed her thrusts, right down to the point where she was buried to the hilt in Alex and just gently rolling her hips.

"Oh Lord." the blonde looked up at her, arms now coming around Olivia's shoulders, pulling them close together. The brunette could feel her lover's hips thrusting, trying for more purchase, but she had her pushed into the bed, pinned, there was nothing more Alex could do to create friction. "You can't stop, you can't be stopping."

Olivia managed a chuckle, dropping her mouth to the lawyer's shoulder and leaving an impressive trail of marks that seemed only to make Alex's hips jerk harder. Then, grabbing soft, jutting hips, she flipped them over so that Alex was straddling her, the toy still in place in both of them.

"Oh, god..." Alex shuddered, trying her new position, attempting to ride but being kept still by hands on her hips. "Liv... please..."

"Spread your legs," Olivia ordered.

"Huh?"

"Spread your legs." The command was fairly clear. The brunette felt a trickle of happiness as she was obeyed, the blonde sliding her knees apart. Olivia nudged them further until she was fairly sure that Alex's legs couldn't stretch any further. The effect was amazing, because now there was no way the blonde could move up and down, and her entrance was stretched tightly over the toy, which was buried completely to the hilt.

"God," Alex moaned.

Olivia brought one hand down. "Lean back baby, on your hands. No, keep your knees apart."

Now everything was on display. The toy, shiny with copious moisture, Alex's throbbing centre, everything was there for Olivia to enjoy. She brushed her thumb over the blonde's clit and loved the way her girl shuddered.

Now, now it was time to begin. She thrust up with her hips, pinching with her thumb and forefinger at the same time. The effect was startling.

Alex screamed. She literally screamed, almost falling backwards onto the bed. She hadn't known it was possible to feel so many things at once. Her arms burned with the effort of keeping herself balanced, but her hips couldn't seem to stop moving, thrusting forwards to meet Olivia's as her body hungrily swallowed the shaft of the toy. Olivia kept pinching her between a firm thumb and forefinger, milking the shaft of her clitoris beneath its hood while the strap-on caused the most amazing friction inside of her. And oh god, she could see everything. All she had to do was glance down her body to see where they were joined.

"I won't last," Alex whimpered, feeling her impending orgasm. The emotions of vulnerability that came with her body being put so obviously on display were too much.

The words only made Olivia thrust up harder, knowing the effect it had on the woman above her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the amazing sight before her: Alex, legs spread, a pink flush and a sheen of sweat coating her skin. She kept looking as she moved the shaft of the toy in and out, watching it glide through Alex's folds. She couldn't get in a full stroke, but the other benefits of this position were worth the small sacrifice, and with her fingers helping to aid Alex's swiftly rising pleasure, the blonde appeared to be beyond coherent thought anyway. "You're beautiful, Alex," she said breathlessly.

Somehow, Alex believed her. Others had called her beautiful before, some many times, but she had never believed them, had never known whether they were telling the truth or just trying to use her money or her influence or her body. But she could see and feel how beautiful she was to Olivia when she looked into the brunette's eyes.

When the first tremors of Alex's orgasm began to make the strap on shake, Olivia sat up abruptly, pulling Alex forward so that they were entwined, the blonde straddling her lap. With as many fast and deep thrusts as she could manage, she watched Alex fall over the edge, crying out her orgasm as she shuddered in Olivia's arms. It seemed to go on forever, cry after cry, quake after quake, until finally she slumped forward, hips slowing down, the toy still buried to the hilt.

Olivia had never been prouder of anything in her life. She was fairly certain that Alex had never felt anything like that before. The surprise in the blonde's voice had given it away, plus the fact that Alex was now not stirring in her arms.

It would have been fine, normally she would have just chuckled and arranged them more comfortably, cradling her lover, but Olivia had to admit that she was only about three seconds away from orgasm and she wasn't sure her body would forgive her without climax. Gently, she managed to lower Alex to the bed, while keeping them both literally attached at the hips. As the blonde's legs fell limply apart, the piece inside Olivia pulled and she gasped. Her hips, acting entirely of their own accord, slipped forward, slamming the two women together.

It was enough to make Olivia come, and come hard, shuddering over Alex as she looked down at the blonde. To her surprise, her lover's knees came up and her torso arched as a second, admittedly less strong orgasm raced through the lawyer.

It was all Olivia could do not to collapse on top of the woman she damn well thought she might be in love with.

"Did you just - again?" Olivia panted. Her body had completely given out, but her mind was racing. There were too many things to process - images of what they had just done, the pleasurable, sore sensations in her body, and especially the feelings she had for Alex.

"Uh-huh," Alex said after a brief pause, needing a moment to find her voice. "Feeling you come made me..."

Olivia pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, pulling her warm body close. She began to withdraw the toy, but stopped when Alex's legs wrapped around her, keeping her in place. "No, stay inside where you belong," she murmured, kissing Olivia's jaw before trailing her mouth up to the detective's lips.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, concern filling her voice. She didn't want the pressure or fullness to be uncomfortable for her lover.

"I'm fine. Just - just stay like this for a little while." Olivia was more than happy to oblige. This, everything, all of it was closer to perfect than she could imagine. She was curled up in bed with her lover after several amazing orgasms for both of them, and she didn't have to go to work until 10:00 the next morning because of the shindig they had attended tonight. There was only one piece missing.

"Alex, I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know how to start this conversation. She was so full of love and warmth, and she was buried deep inside the woman she loved, and Olivia knew that if Alex turned away, failed to reciprocate, then she wouldn't know what to do.

She was in love with Alex Cabot. She had known this for quite some time. She knew Alex liked her, and the last hour had definitely confirmed that Alex wanted her, but did Alex love her?

She dropped her head to the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling and breathing in slowly.

"Liv," warm whispered breath murmured in her ear.

"Mmm."

"Don't leave..."

Huh?

"Leave?" Olivia leaned up on her elbows and looked down.

"Tonight, don't leave."

"Uh... I wasn't planning on it. We're kinda stuck together for the moment." She was almost proud of her little joke.

Alex was kind enough to chuckle. A finger stroked down Olivia's cheek. "Maybe... maybe you should move a toothbrush into my bathroom."

This, now this was new territory. "Really?"

"Really. You earned it, stud."

"Hmm, so all I had to do to earn a toothbrush space was give you amazing sex?" Olivia grumbled playfully. "I thought I already did that before tonight. At least, I hope so." She was already in a wonderful mood, although secretly a little nervous.

Alex closed her eyes and let her head roll onto Olivia's shoulder, her hair fanning out onto the pillow. "No, all you had to do was let me know that you loved me."

Olivia felt her heart stop, holding completely still and skipping a beat before it started to race wildly and pound inside of her chest. She was sure Alex could feel it. "But I didn't..."

"You said it, just not with words. Not yet. But I understood." She opened her eyes again, her gaze filled with trust and love as she looked up at Olivia.

Well, if Alex already knew that Olivia was in love with her, the detective decided it was about time that she said so. "I love you, Alex Cabot," she pronounced, feeling a wave of relief as she finally uttered the words that she had been holding back all night. They had started building when she saw Alex at the party, had grown unbearable when they made love, and finally came loose with Alex's gentle prod about the toothbrush. She hoped she would be spending a lot more nights at Alex's place from now on.

"The feeling is mutual, Olivia Benson," Alex laughed. "You're quite something, you know. It only took me three years of flirting to get you into bed."

"Flirting, that was flirting? I thought that was turning down my requests for warrants."

"Mmm, maybe so, but the warrants were usually turned down with a wink and a sashay."

Olivia groaned, her hips flexing. "I love it when you sashay."

The movement of the shaft inside of her made Alex respond with a gasp. "Oh my, I guess you do," she whispered. Even though she was incredibly tired, parts of her body were beginning to stir again, and she couldn't keep herself from pushing back against Olivia.

"I thought we were resting," Olivia said, following Alex's nonverbal suggestion and rotating her hips, rocking part way out of the blonde before thrusting back inside.

"We were. And now we're making love again." To prove her point, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and drew her into a deep kiss. Olivia kissed her back, settling into a comfortable rhythm. How could she turn down such an amazing offer?


End file.
